<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Entrapment by diamondforger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272887">Time Entrapment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger'>diamondforger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Humiliation, M/M, Sex Toys, Time Stop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masamune wants to test the limits of his pause ability.  Luckily, he has a "willing" participant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Masamune/Kagami Hiiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Entrapment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No 31. TODAY’S SPECIAL: TORTURE</p>
<p><strong>Experiment</strong> | Whipped | Left for Dead</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Pause was a powerful tool, deadly on the battlefield.  Masamune was aware of it's sheer power, but he wasn't the type to let a weapon like this be nothing but a blunt object.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So far he'd done nothing but throw his enemies around.  It was an intimidating display but not a clever one.  He knew he could do better.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In order to find the limits of the power, he would need to run some tests.  Luckily he had a willing test subject. Well, willing was perhaps a stretch.  But Hiiro wouldn't say no; he couldn't.  Not without losing the breadcrumbs of hope Masamune kept throwing his way.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was predictable, but satisfying when he called the surgeon and he came to the office without hesitation.  So punctual, so dedicated.  The idiots of the CR didn't realized how lucky they were to have someone so efficient.  They seemed to care far more for foolish things like gentleness and friendship. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune grabbed his driver as he heard a timid knock at the door.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come in, Taddle Fantasy," he said. He could hear a faint sigh of annoyance as the door swung open.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Hiiro could even step in the room, Masamune pressed both buttons on the driver and time froze around him.  He lifted himself out of his seat moving over to Hiiro slowly.  The surgeon looked tired and angry.  That was good.  He couldn't have Hiiro being too put together, if he kept too much of his faculties he might be able to put together Masamune's lies.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro's mouth was partially open, tongue barely sticking out of his mouth.  He had been about to lick his lips.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune ran his finger's over Hiiro's soft lips curiously.  He hadn't had time to examine how frozen humans actually felt.  The skin was still soft with a fair amount of give.  Masamune pulled at Hiiro's jaw, but found it much harder to move.  Possible, but he didn't want to risk breaking anything.  Not yet at least.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Next, Masamune ran his fingers through Hiiro's hair.  It was soft but as he pushed it back it stayed.  He'd have to watch when time restarted to see if it just flopped back into place.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lastly, he tugged at Hiiro's jacket.  It slid off his body with ease, floating exactly as far a Masamune pushed it. He was glad for that.  Non organic material was flexible in the pause, it gave him a lot of options.  He pulled the jacket back up letting his hand wander up Hiiro's neck, fingers tracing across the frozen skin gently.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Satisfied with what he'd learned, Masamune returned to the desk doing his best to return to the exact same pose he'd been in before.  Even it Hiiro hadn't spotted him yet, he wanted to make it harder for the man to figure out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Time restarted and Hiiro stumbled into the room.  His hands went to his throat rubbing it nervously as that tongue finished it's movement, wetting his delicate lips.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you need?" he asked, face dour and serious.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I need you to help me with an experiment." Masamune leaned back in his chair, keeping the driver out of view of the doctor.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro scowl darkened.  "What kind of ex-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune paused halfway through the sentence.  He waltzed over to the doctor examining him closely.  There were so many different way to play with him.  So easily riled up, so easily distracted.  Maybe that's why the other riders had so consistently rejected him.  The why didn't matter though. What mattered was that now this rider was wrapped around Masamune's finger, and soon he'd be so literally.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So many things to do, but Masamune decided to start small.  He ran his hands over Hiiro's chest, fingers sliding over his nipples gently.  He circled them with his thumbs several times before pulling back, readjusting Hiiro's shirt before moving to sit down again.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"-periment?" Hiiro managed to finish the word, but a warm blush covered his cheeks.  He was sensitive, Masamune noted.  Or perhaps the way time froze made the feeling more intense.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He puzzled about how to compare those results before realizing Hiiro was looking at him questioningly.  As yes, the man had asked some question.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not necessary for you to know what the experiment is for."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're just expecting me to go in blind?" Hiiro's blush had faded quickly.  Maybe he was a bit hardier than Masamune had first thought.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a... double blind study," Masamune said.  He was only partially sure what that meant, but Hiiro didn’t push him on it.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking awkwardly at the ground.  "So is this experiment just going to be me standing around?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune raked his gaze up and down Hiiro's body.  He'd already had plenty of time to look with time stopped, this look was purely for show.  And it was working.  Hiiro couldn't meet his gaze.  The doctor fidgeted, rocking back and forth slightly.  It was almost endearing seeing him humbled and nervous.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"For now," Masamune said, with a grin.  He stopped time, and made his way over to the doctor.  Hiiro's face was frozen mid expression.  Not particularly attractive, but that didn't matter.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With one hand he started playing with Hiiro's nipples again and with the other he reached down to grab at Hiiro's crotch.  It was a bit of a pity that the pause froze all bodily functions.  It would have been delightful to restart time only for Hiiro to find himself already coming, but that wasn't possible.  It would take a bit to get the man where he needed to be.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once Masamune was satisfied with his teasing he returned to his chair.  He restarted time quickly launching into more talking.  "I'm sure you'll be quite good at standing around looking pretty."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pretended not to notice the way Hiiro's eyes widened of the weak little gasp that came from his mouth.  He did notice though.  And he definitely noticed that Hiiro's pants had gotten a little tighter.  The experiment was going even better than expected.  But he had to keep it up.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He froze time again doing the same thing as before.  It was easier this time.  Hiiro was delightfully reactive.  He was already getting hard for the brief awkward touches.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When time restarted and Hiiro jerked weakly.  His shoulders tensed as he stared at the ground as if that could hide the bright red blush of his cheeks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Actually there is something that I want you to do." Masamune said freezing time the second he finished speaking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time he also ran his hands over Hiiro's ass.  It was softer than he'd expected.  The doctor's coat did little to flatter the man's figure.  His skin was soft and pliable under Masamune's fingers.  It was difficult to pull himself away, but he told himself he'd have plenty of time to play later.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Time restarted and Hiiro stumbled forward.  He was pulling in on himself, shoulders hunched, head lowered.  His thighs pressed together in an attempt to hide his growing erection.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you want?" the doctor's voice was shaking. He’d clearly realized Masamune was doing something. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's simple."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune froze time.  Hiiro cock was hard and warm under his hand this time.  Right before moving back to his desk, Masamune bent down to get a better view of Hiiro's embarrassment.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The look on his face was beautiful.  Cheek's red, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  Teeth digging into his lower lip.  Masamune brushed his lips against Hiiro's frozen one's.  Even when frozen, they were sinfully soft.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was tempted to drop the act.  Just stop with the time nonsense entirely and pin the young man against the wall.  He wasn't as young as used to be, but he was far from weak.  He could hold down some prissy surgeon.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But there was more humiliation to be drawn out of this predicament. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"All I want you to do is count back from ten to zero," Masamune said as soon as time restarted.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ten," Hiiro said quickly, eyes still glued to the ground.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro froze.  He was breathing heavily.  Masamune stood up, hands clasped behind his back to hide the driver.  He strode over the Hiiro, staring him down sternly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stand up straight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro did so, eyes still downcast.  Masamune stepped behind Hiiro, stopping time the moment he was out of view.  He slid up to the frozen man, pressing his lips against the back of Hiiro's neck. Masamune trailed kisses across Hiiro's skin, testing the give of the flesh with teeth. He still made an effort to be gentle. Masamune was hardly interested in taking a literal bite out of his employee.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stepped back, restarting time.  Hiiro swallowed audibly.  Had he really not figured out what was happening to him yet? So much for his so-called genius.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eyes forward," Masamune said circling back around to Hiiro's front.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro eyes focused forward.  He was shaking.  The tears in his eyes were more obvious now. Masamune wanted to mock him for it.  To see how the surgeon's haughtiness crumbled under the humiliation.  But that was for another time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Start again, from ten."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro took a deep breath.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ten."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune froze time.  He was ready the drop the act.  Having to move back into position every time was getting exhausting, and he was ready for Hiiro to realize just how helpless he was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pushed off Hiiro's coat letting it hang in the arm right below his arms.  He popped open a few of the buttons of the man's shirt pulling it open.  He savored the feeling of Hiiro's soft skin under his hands as he ran them up and down the man's chest.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was odd that a man who'd been training so long to be the best Kamen Rider could still be so soft.  Masamune wasn't sure if it was a sign of weakness or something to be proud of.  To be so strong without becoming hardened.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He distracted himself from his own musings by nipping at Hiiro's neck sharply as he unbuttoned the frozen man's pants. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune stepped back to examine his handiwork before unfreezing time.  He watched with relish as Hiiro's eyes widened.  The doctor stumbled back almost tripping over his coat that had just hit the ground.  He tried to cover himself, pulling his shirt together and grabbing at his already falling pants.    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't say stop," Masamune said, adding a stern edge to his voice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro looked up eyes wide.  He looked so young like this, so innocent.  It made Masamune blood run hot.  He'd never felt more like a predator stalking his prey than at that moment.  It was a good feeling.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, please..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune froze time and smacked Hiiro across the face, moving to the other side of him before restarting time.  Hiiro stumbled back, hands flying to his face.  The hit had been a bit too hard, Masamune could see a drop of blood forming on Hiiro's pretty lips.  It was a pity.  His mouth was so nice, but he had to know his place.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Start from nine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro's eyes were full of anger and fear and mostly importantly defeat.  He dropped his hands, standing up straight eyes focused on Masamune.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune grinned freezing time again.  Hiiro's mouth was still open, shirt half hanging off his shoulder.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune admired the view as he traced Hiiro's lips delicately.  He swiped up the blood from the cut with his forefingers.  Liquid acted oddly in frozen time, but he didn't care much to question why.  Instead he pressed his fingers into Hiiro's open mouth, wiping the blood off on his tongue.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro's mouth was warm and wet.  It was inciting, being able to explore it without him being able to resist.  Without him even being aware.  He took his time poking at Hiiro's cheeks and running his fingers over his teeth.  Once he was done he made quick work of the rest of the buttons on Hiiro's shirt.  He didn't fully push the garment off yet, just stood back and watched as Hiiro reacted to the change.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro gagged, hand grabbing at his shirt to pull it together.  He swallowed, face twisting in disgust. Hiiro was shaking as he fixed Masamune with a glare, slowly opening his mouth again.   </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eight."</p>
  <p>Masamune paused time and ripped the shirt from Hiiro's hands roughly.  The material tore under Masamue's hands like tissue paper.  He made point of shredding the garment beyond repair and scattering the pieces in the air.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took his time examining Hiiro's bare chest.  Hiiro chest looked soft at first, a little bit of push showed he was hardly lacking muscle.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Time restarted and Hiiro looked around at the torn up fabric floating to the ground and his veil of anger fading, only to be replaced with straight up fear.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why are you doing this?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune grabbed Hiiro by the neck, squeezing gently.  Hiiro head tilted back, a soft sound escaping his flushed lips.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That didn't sound like a number."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A tear trickled down Hiiro's cheek. His voice broke as he forced out the next word.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Seven."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune made a big show of pressing the buttons.  Hiiro's frozen face as time ground to halt was enough to make Masamune's cock twitch. He'd been so focused on playing with his new toy that he'd barely notice how tight his pants were getting.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He reached into Hiiro's unbuttoned pants and was delighted to find a fully hard cock.  Adrenaline was one hell of an aphrodisiac.   He pulled it out carefully, he didn't want to tear up Hiiro's pants... yet.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune knelt to get a better view of the cock.  Nothing too impressive, but it was flushed a beautiful dark red.  He ran his hands up and down the shaft.  It was an odd experience jerking off a dick that wasn't responding.  Kind of boring if he was being honest.  But seeing Hiiro's react when time restarted would be more than worth it.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The last thing Masamune did before restarting time was nudge the back of Hiiro’s knees. He watched with delight as time restarted  and the man’s legs gave out under him and his knees hit the ground. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro looked up. His mouth hung open with ragged breaths coming out. He tried to push himself back up but Masamune placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Hiiro took the hint, leaning back on his heels, he looked forward again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Six.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune watched as Hiiro flinched, waiting for the next round of humiliation. It was coming, he just had to wait for the right moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro’s eyes darted around nervously as he opened his mouth about to say the next number but before he could Masamune pressed the buttons. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He unbuckled his pants pulled out his so far ignored cock. Hiiro’s face was an immovable mask of apprehension and disgust as Masamune slid his cock over those soft lips. It would be nice to feel those lips actively wrapped around his cock. Maybe once the boy was better trained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For now, Masamune pressed his cock into Hiiro’s frozen mouth. He twined his fingers in Hiiro’s hair as he thrust slowly into the helpless man in front of him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro’s tongue was warm and wet under his cock as Masamune trailed his hand from Hiiro’s hair down to his chin. He continue to thrust in and out with increasing depth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitting the back of Hiiro’s throat felt like heaven. He could have kept going, just finished and cum down the man’s throat right there. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instead he pulled out. He jerked himself off, painting Hiiro’s face with white streaks, making sure to get some of it in his hair and mouth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a moment to admire his handiwork, Masamune had another idea. He tucked himself back into his pants as he moved back over to his desk. His phone wouldn't turn on when time was frozen, but was able to move it.  As soon as time unfroze he pulled up the camera. He couldn’t quite catch the image of Hiiro frozen, unaware of what his body had just been used for, but he did manage to get the look of disgust when he realized what was on his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro gagged, doubling over clutching his stomach. Thankfully he didn’t actually puke, it would have been a mess to clean up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune waited patiently for Hiiro to pull himself together, taking a few more pictures as he did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The doctor’s haughtiness was so thoroughly destroyed at this point. When he looked up at Masamune it was with nothing but fear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A question seemed to be forming in his lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re not done counting yet,” Masamune said, wagging his finger. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro’s face contorted and a rough sob left his mouth. More tears were streaming down his face now. His eyes were wide and pleading. Any man with a heart would have broken down and given mercy to someone so pitiful. But Masamune didn’t have a heart. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Five.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The word was barley audible, but it was enough. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune had had his fun now. He wasn’t young enough that he be able to get it back up in time to humiliate Hiiro even further, even with the extra time he was getting during the freezes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now he wanted to try something a touch different. When time stopped, he lifted Hiiro into the air. The man stayed floating, gravity not yet grabbing him and pulling him down. That was interesting.  Masamune supposed it wasn't surprising, the same thing happened when he struck someone in battle, but it was novel to see in a less violent situation.   </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune pulled gently at Hiiro's legs, straightening out the joint at the knees. The unbent slowly, but there didn’t seem to be any breakage or damage. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once Hiiro’s feet had both been planted on the ground Masamune unfroze time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro nearly fell the ground again from shock, looking around in alarm, but he didn’t seem hurt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Interesting. It took some patience, but the human body could be easily pushed around in time. That lead to a lot of fun possibilities. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Four.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro said it quickly. The three was already on his lips when Masamune stopped time. A cheap trick to try and get the punishment over with. It wouldn’t work. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune dragged the frozen man over to his desk. He was incredibly careful about bending him over the desk. The human spine was fragile and getting another rider at this stage in the game would be an inconvenience. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was much less careful about pulling down Hiiro’s pants. They tore under his hands as he shoved them down to the man’s knees. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took another moment to admire the scene he created. The world’s best surgeon nearly naked bent across his desk unable to do a thing as Masamune grabbed at his ass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When time restarted, Hiiro began panicking instantly. Perhaps moving someone when time was stopped was overly distressing but it was impossible to tell.  Masamune had to admit that the sobbing and crying was probably a pretty understandable response to the situation.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He grabbed Hiiro's ass placing a firm smack on the supple flesh.  Hiiro froze, he was biting down on his hand in an attempt to cover up his sobs.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't say stop," Masamune said, hand squeezing the bright red skin roughly.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Three." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro practically sobbed the word out.  His shoulders were taught and his head down.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune grinned as he froze time.  He walked around his desk.  He examined Hiiro's face as he pulled open one of his desk drawers.  It was mostly covered by Hiiro's arms, but the pained expression was delicious.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once he found what he was looking for, Masamune returned to behind Hiiro.  He smoothed a hand over the mans ass as he popped the cap of the lube bottle open.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He slicked his fingers and began teasing Hiiro's entrance.  His ass was tight which was made only worse by the time stop.  Pushing too hard would ruin the whole moment and Masamune could be patient.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took his time opening up Hiiro, humming as he worked.  When he was satisfied with his work, he picked up the toy he'd gotten from the desk and slipped it into Hiiro.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He restarted time and quickly turned on the vibrator.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, please, no," Hiiro gasped hips twisting around desperately trying to get away from the sensation, but there was nowhere to go. "Please stop," he continued to beg pathetically even as he trust back against the toy.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why would I stop now?" Masamune stroked Hiiro's back gently.  It only made Hiiro more agitated.  "You're making so many pretty noises."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiiro whimpered, hands moving to his mouth.  It didn't do much to hide the way his body was twitching.  He was so worked up, it wouldn't be long before he'd give in and orgasm all over the desk.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You stopped counting," Masamune said, hands sliding back down to Hiiro's ass.  "I suppose I should punish you for that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Two." Hiiro scream was muffled by his hands.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Time stopped and Masamune yanked the belt off of Hiiro's frozen body.  He grabbed Hiiro's arms gently guiding them behind him.  He used the belt to tie them together behind Hiiro's back.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune sat down in his chair, looking right into Hiiro's face as he restarted time.  Hiiro's eyes were wide and pleading as he strained to free his arms.  It was funny in a way.  Hiiro's legs weren't restrained at all, he could run if he wanted to. Or he could try.  Masamune wished he would, it would be an excellent excuse to provide more punishments. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Hiiro didn't seem aware that that was an option.  Or maybe he'd already realized that it wasn't.  He moaned and bucked against the desk.  Masamune was surprised the man hadn't cum yet, he was certainly desperate enough to.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"One."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune was taken a back.  He'd expected to need to force Hiiro to say the last fateful number.  He smiled widely, making sure that Hiiro saw before freezing time.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He released Hiiro's arms and pulled out the toy.  He gently pulled the man up off the table before giving him a hard push to the chest.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune paused, looking at the mess he'd made with the experiment.  He didn't regret tearing Hiiro's clothes the way he did, but he did have to deal with the consequences now.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wasn't quite so evil as to send a man home with no clothes.  Especially not an employee.  That would only reflect badly on Genm.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune sighed, and went back to his desk.  He'd planned on keeping the suit he'd had made for Hiiro as a gift for a later victory, but it was only fitting to give it to the man now.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Masamune restarted time and waited for Hiiro to stumbled back, falling on his ass. As the man struggled to get his bearings, Masamune threw the suit at him.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That was an adequate job, the experiment is over now. Get dressed and get out."</p>
  <p>Hiiro's eyes were glazed as he looked at the clothes.  "You're not... but..."</p>
  <p>"Oh?" Masamune leaned back on his desk, watching Hiiro fidget. "Were you expecting something?"</p>
  <p>Hiiro's hand wandered between his legs, covering his fully hard cock. He looked up with a needy expression. His mouth opened, but no words came out. </p>
  <p>Masamune sighed.  Maybe he had been too cruel. Too much stick and not enough carrot would break an otherwise good employee. </p>
  <p>"Come here." He gestured at the desk.</p>
  <p>Hiiro rose to his feet and stumbled over to where Masamune was pointing.  He really was so obedient.</p>
  <p>"Sit."</p>
  <p>Hiiro did.  Resting on the edge of the desk nervously.  Masamune had to push him back, force the man into an actual comfortable position. </p>
  <p>Hiiro whimpered as Masamune wrapped a hand around his shaft.  There was still a little pride and resistance, but Hiiro was basically putty in Masamune's hands.  Even that little bit of pride vanished when Masamune buried his face in Hiiro's neck, kissing and biting roughly. </p>
  <p>It was a quick process, all told.  Hiiro had already been on the edge, and it didn't take long for him to come apart.  The only thing that surprised Masamune was how Hiiro grabbed onto him as he came.  Even after all the cruelty Masamune had displayed, Hiiro still clung to him as he whimpered and moaned. </p>
  <p>It was almost enough to make Masamune want to go another round. </p>
  <p>By the time he had the thought, it was already too late.  Hiiro was a boneless mess in Masamune's arms, still shaking from the intensity of the orgasm. It was hard to pull away, what with the grip Hiiro had on him. </p>
  <p>"You did so well," Masamune whispered in Hiiro's ear.  The man shuddered at the barely-a-compliment.  It never ceased to amaze just how insecure Hiiro was under his haughty mask.   "But I have a meeting and it's best that you go."</p>
  <p>Hiiro let go.  His expression was blank as he shuffled off to get dressed.  He barely seemed to register what he was putting on, or that he was getting a mess on the expensive new material.  </p>
  <p>Masamune almost stepped in the help.  Not out of caring for the man, but because that suit had been quite expensive.  It really was a waste to treat it like that. He resisted.  Hiiro was already in a delicate state, best just to let him go. </p>
  <p>It had been a successful experiment all-in-all.  Learning more about the capabilities of pause and getting Taddle Fantasy more under his thumb. </p>
  <p>But there were many more experiments to be done.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>